


Kaitou Kid Task Force: Quarantine Edition

by AbeLincolnLover



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeLincolnLover/pseuds/AbeLincolnLover
Summary: The Nakamori house has been feeling a little cramped ever since society was put on lockdown 30 days ago. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Ginzo, KID's been feeling a little stir crazy. (Might add more to this, might just leave it as a one-shot... we'll see)
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Kaitou Kid Task Force: Quarantine Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this one's just for fun haha. I don't have any policemen (or policewomen) in my family so I don't really know who counts as essential versus nonessential. Also... this took a mind of its own halfway through so... it is what it is. SOCIAL DISTANCING, PEOPLE!!

It was going on Day 30 of lockdown after a deadly pandemic had swept the nation. When the crisis had first begun, the police superintendent had been stuck with the difficult task of thinning out the station's offices while keeping enough officers in-house and on-duty to keep society afloat. That led to some tricky decisions, but eventually certain members of the force were informed that they would be working-from-home until further notice. They were told they could stop by the station on off-hours to pick up any case files they needed, and then sent on their merry way.

And ever since then -

"Dad, your phone just buzzed."

\- the Nakamori household had been feeling a little crowded.

"What? Oh," Ginzo grunted, setting his chopsticks down. He had about to enjoy his thirtieth dinner in a row with Aoko, who was washing up some pots and pans. He loved his daughter, he truly did, but he wasn't used to spending this much time with her and was starting to grow weary of their close quarters. Despite the fact that he was sure the feeling was mutual, he still felt like a bad father for feeling this way.

He got up from his spot at the kitchen table and walked to the kitchen counter where his phone was charging. He squinted at the screen, the back of his mind vaguely noting how bad his eyes had gotten lately.

It was an unknown number sending him a text. Probably some spam from the government telling him to complete the census form he got in the mail that morning. Or a wrong number. Or an alert from his bank saying that his credit card had been stolen again. Oh, God, he hoped it wasn't that. He tapped the notification to read the message.

_(Unknown): us04web . ZOOM . us/j/75827807793?pwd=K2JYWm4869hSOUN4b3pQT1412TgwRG09_

"Just spam it looks like," he said, putting the phone back down and returning to his spot at the kitchen table. He spent a surprising amount of time at that seat these days. It wasn't that he didn't have work to do - oh, well, maybe it was a little bit of that. Kaitou Kid was a large part of his job, but the thief had been quiet ever since the mass quarantining had begun.

"Your phone buzzed again, dad," Aoko said, drying her hands and leaning to look at the phone screen. Ginzo got back up and returned to look at the phone once more, and true to her statement it had indeed received another notification. This time it was from a member of his task force, Officer Sawara - his second in command.

_Officer Sawara: Keibu, did u just get a text from an unknown #?_

He texted back quickly.

_Inspector Nakamori: Yes, why? Did you?  
_ _Officer Sawara: *thumbs up emoji* i did & so did the rest of the KKTF. what do u think we should do?_

Aoko leaned over her father's phone and gazed at the unknown number's text. "Looks like a link."

"You think so?" Ginzo said, peering at the message closer. It just looked like a bunch of mashed up letters to him.

_Inspector Nakamori: Aoko says it look like some sort of link_

Then, after a moment of contemplation, he added:

_Inspector Nakamori: Don't follow it. Could be a virus. I will send it to the tech department to look into  
_ _Officer Sawara: oops, too late lol. it's loading some video application_

That damn fool, Sawara. No wonder he was always the first to get gassed at the heists. He'd probably be the one to accidentally download ransomware on the station's server, too.

_Officer Sawara: um_ _keibu  
_ _Officer Sawara:_ _u might want to check this out :/_

Aoko ran and grabbed her laptop. Ginzo copied the hideous mash of characters into the laptop's browser and let the webpage load. He was prompted to download a video application - "Zoom" - and fill in some account information. Finally he was watching a circle spin, around and around, as his broadband jogged to connect him to the video meeting.

Soon he was gazing at a white screen with a giant KID symbol in the middle. His officers' faces were tiled on the right side of his screen, looking just as confused as he felt.

"What the fuck is this?" he said, examining at the screen with that special Nakamori intensity.

 _"Yoohoo, Keibu! So glad you could join us,"_ a familiar, suave voice slithered out through the laptop's speakers.

"KAITOU KID!" Ginzo bellowed. Aoko had to physically restrain him before he permanently damaged her laptop.

_"Tis I, tis I, in the flesh! - err, pixel."_

"WHAT'S YOUR AIM THIS TIME, YOU BASTARD?"

_"Social distancing is sooo boring. I was feeling a little stir crazy."_

The white screen with the giant KID symbol disappeared, replaced by KID's face. He appeared to be walking through a dark hallway, as shadows were obscuring his face. An occasional glint from the moonlight shone off the thief's monocle as he strolled past some windows. It was hard for Ginzo to make out his surroundings as KID was using the front-facing camera on his phone to chat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

 _"I'm just doing a little breaking and entering. Ya know - a little thievery. A little sneaky-sneak. The usual."_ KID seemed to dance as he spoke - or perhaps he was dodging security lasers? But that would mean -

"ARE YOU STEALING SOMETHING RIGHT NOW?!" Ginzo screamed. "SAWARA, DISPATCH THE TROOPS!"

 _"But... Keibu... to where?"_ Sawara asked meekly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHERE? SEND THEM TO THE -" Ginzo faltered. "- to the... KID, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?"

_"I'd tell you, but then you'd send a bunch of troops over here and they'd try dog-piling on me - which, I might add, hasn't proven to be an effective way to catch me yet - and that completely defies the social distancing rules that we're all supposed to be following so... no-can-do's-ville."_

"YOU ARROGANT BASTARD!" Ginzo yelled, pulling at his hair. "WHY DID YOU CALL US THEN?"

Kid approached a display case and opened it with ease. Stealing priceless gems was a lot easier when he didn't give the police a heads-up, it seemed. Huh, imagine that. _"I missed you guys."_

"Aww, missed you too, KID," Sawara said.

"SAWARA YOU IDIOT! DON'T SYMPATHIZE WITH THE CRIMINAL!"

"Noted, sir. It won't happen again," Sawara apologized, jotting down in his police notebook while mumbling, "Don't... sympathize... with... criminal."

KID by now had a giant emerald in his gloved fist and was back out in a hallway, bathing in some moonlight by a large picture window. He held the emerald up to light and watched it shimmer faintly. Nothing unusual happened. KID shook his head. _"Keibu, I'm gonna just put this one back, okay?"_

Ginzo sputtered, absolutely red-faced, "PUT IT - YOU'RE JUST GONNA - WHY I OUGHT TO - KAITOU KID?!"

KID walked back to the display case and put the emerald back down on its purple satin cushion. He placed the glass case back over top of it carefully before stepping back slowly. _"Alright, my dear task force. The jewel has been returned safe and sound. I believe that concludes this heist."_

"WHAT THE FUCK? 'CONCLUDES THIS HEIST?' YOU DIDN'T EVEN STEAL ANYTHING? DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST BREAK INTO A MUSEUM TO HOLD A GEM? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW? TAUNTING US? MAKING A MOCKERY OF US?"

_"Now, now, keibu, I'm wounded. On a kaitou's honor, I did steal that emerald. I did it right in front of you and my lovely task force. I moved it to another location without permission - of course, the fact that it's right back in its original location is quite inconsequential to the matter at hand."_

"SO ARE YOU SAYING -" Ginzo growled, before the pieces of the puzzle finally snapped together. "You wanted us to have proof of your theft? Why?"

_"Gotta keep the number accurate," KID said. "Can't have the media telling everyone I've only stolen 137 jewels when the number's really 138."_

"You're a strange, strange thief," Ginzo said, shaking his head.

_"Thank you."_

"That wasn't a compliment, you bastard."

_"I know." KID winked into the camera. "Anyway, I had a great time sharing this heist with you folks. I think this worked out really well, and I hope we can do this again sometime soon."_

"Oh no you are NOT FUCKING DOING THIS AGAIN!" Ginzo roared. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE MY HANDCUFFS AROUND YOUR WRISTS!"

_"I'm flattered, keibu, but I don't swing that way."_

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE SWINGING FROM THE RAFTERS IF YOU KEEP UP WITH THOSE SMART-ASS COMMENTS OF YOURS!"

 _"Love you too, keibu!"_ KID waved into the camera before ending the meeting and consequently booting the entire taskforce off the video call.

Ginzo felt his body convulsing as his blood pressure skyrocketed and attempted to find some way to level itself out. His cardiologist was absolutely not going to be happy with him. He was supposed to be taking it easy with these weeks away from work. Ah, what the hell. "Aoko, can you grab me my Lopressor?"

"Sure thing, dad," Aoko said, retrieving said medication. He thanked her and popped a pill out, swallowing it in an angry gulp. She watched him. "So Kaitou KID's still doing his heists, huh?"

"Yup," Ginzo said, still seething in his seat. "That prideful asshole can't bear to steal a single thing without an audience. Fucking attention whore."

"Well - look on the bright side!" Aoko smiled. "Now you have a way to work from home!"

"Yes, that is true..." Ginzo murmured. "The Kaitou KID Task Force did attend the entire heist, and we _did_ try to stop him..."

Aoko beamed. "It's like you were actually there!"

"That's right -"

They were interrupted by the kitchen door opening and none other than Kuroba Kaito walking in. He waved to them, "Hey."

"Alright, dad, we're gonna head up to my room," Aoko said.

"You're gonna - your room?" Ginzo sputtered. Kaito had in fact been staying with them for the past month, but they had always hung out in open areas like the kitchen and living room, where Ginzo could watch them and make sure there wasn't any funny business going on.

"To do homework! Gosh, dad," Aoko dismissed. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

The pair left the kitchen in a hurry, leaving Ginzo alone with his musings. He shook away any worries he had about his daughter - those were things he did not want to be thinking about. He returned his thoughts to Kaitou KID instead. Kaitou KID had invited the taskforce along for the ride tonight. He didn't have to do it, but he still chose to. Ginzo doubted that he had a noble reason for doing so. He was probably right in thinking the guy just wanted an audience to flaunt his latest conquest in front of. But KID mentioned that he wanted to 'keep the number accurate.' That was awfully strange, but in retrospect it was probably more useful for the police than for KID. After all, KID only needed the number for his ego. The police needed the number to know how to level the charges against him if - no, when - they finally caught the slippery bastard. Could he possibly... be helping the police?

Ginzo was stirred out of his thoughts when Kaito came back into the kitchen with a sheepish grin on his face. "Um, do you have the key for these? I'm a little stuck."

"The key for - ?" Ginzo asked in confusion, before locking eyes on the handcuffs around Kaito's wrists. Ginzo was used to the boy's magician antics and gave him the key without a thought. "Sorry about that, Kaito-kun. I had those handcuffs special-made to catch KID. You can't break out of them unless you have that key. No lockpick in the world will work on those."

Kaito unlocked them and gave Ginzo a grateful smile. "Interesting to know. And thanks."

Then he turned and left the kitchen, taking the handcuffs and key with him. Ginzo stared blankly at the spot where Kaito had just stood, something bothering him but not quite being able to put his finger on it.

Finally it hit him, and he bolted towards Aoko's bedroom in a thundering rampage.

"KUROBA KAITO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HANDCUFFS IN MY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM?!"


End file.
